Never Apart (Epilogue)
With both Earth and Fairy World restored, the gang felt very happy that peace is restored to two worlds. Kiva decides to talks to Terra, who is very happy to see her. Kiva: Terra, I'm so very happy to see you. Terra: As do I. Kiva: And the best part is that you're alright, my love. Terra: Indeed I am. - Suddenly, Kiva's armor fades away because of the fight already over. Terra: Have you felt the excitement when you wear the armor? Kiva: Totally! Thanks, Terra. Terra: Sure. Looks like you can handle anything now. Kiva: Pretty much. - Aladdin, Jasmine and Iago caught up with Kiva and the gang caught up with Terra. Angela: You and Reia did a brave act today. Well done, you two. - Kiva sees Reia, who closed her eyes after the fight and still being carried by Qwark, and wants to know if she's alright. Kiva: Is she alright? Angela: Yeah. After transforming into a Super Saiyan, plus a few slight injuries, she was knocked out pretty good. But I'm sure she'll be back on her feet on no time. Right now, she's sleeping. I suppose she totally deserve it. Kiva: Seems fair. Ratchet: Should we look around the town one last time? Clank: I suppose we should, before we can continue our journey. - Timmy's parents just drove out and tell him that they are spending a nice dinner date tonight. Clank: I believe they are telling the truth. Kiva: Sweet. - The gang then teleported to Timmy's school and eavesdrop on Crocker. Crocker: It's true! Fairies exists! And someday, you will all bow down to me! Ratchet: Crocker's still up to no good.. Terra: I'm sure that the principal has an answer to this. Kiva: Yep. - The principal suggested for Crocker to bow down with your medicine and was taken to prison. Ratchet: I guess that explains it. Kiva: Totally.. Clank: I recommend we should go back to Timmy's house and form a new plan. Alister: Agreed. Let's go. - Back at Timmy's house, he removed his doorknob and the gang entered his room to plan over. Ratchet: To think, we have so many mysteries to solve. Trunks: Like how did Reia become a Super Saiyan? Silver Fang: And where did Mystique gone to? Alister: All while searching for the Dragon Balls. Clank: We have many to accomplish, so we have to find a new place to start looking. Ratchet: Yeah, sure.. But where? Angela? Angela: From the coordinates I managed to steal from the castle, there are lots of places to choose from. Raine: Like what? Kiva: Well, there's Rio. That's where the Olympic games are at. Ratchet: Not a bad idea. Any other options? Angela: Well, there's a rumor that the artifacts came to life at night, recent reports of a new enemy roaming within New York City and there's strange Organization XIII activity at a mythical place. Kiva: Artifacts come to life in nighttime?? You mean at the museum in New York? Clank: Kiva is correct. Ratchet: Woah.. I have no idea where to start looking for Mystique or the Dragon Balls.. So many options... Kiva: Yeah.. - Suddenly, Reia is talking in her sleep, that just gave the team an important clue to her powers. Reia: R.. Rio.. Genis: Huh? Is she talking in her sleep? Kiva: Kinda like Dory. Alister: Who's that? Kiva: Long story short, she's a friend. Alister: I see. Reia: Super..Saiyan... History...Rio.. Ratchet: Hmm.. I think I know where our next stop is. Kiva: Yep. Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Genis: Oh, wow! That's so cool! Raine: I suppose we can start there. After all, we should find out more about Reia. - Suddenly, Jorgan showed up, explained that he is about to take Cosmo and Wanda for reassignment. Kiva used the tongs, which holds the forget-me-knob. Kiva: I don't think so! - Kiva throws the knob at Jorgan. On impact, Jorgan forgets what he's doing. Jorgan: Wait.. What was I just doing? Kiva: You were just letting Timmy keep his fairies and congratulating us for saving the day. Jorgan: Oh! Really? Terra: Indeed. We tried very hard to save the two worlds, after all. Jorgan: I..guess you're right. What was I supposed to do next? Genis: I don't know.. Scrambled the soldiers or something? Jorgan: Yes! I like to scramble the fairies! - Jorgan goes back to Fairy World to scramble the soldiers as he pleased. Raine: Genis, that was a smart move.. Terra: I agreed. For a sage in training, you're doing alright. Kiva: You should also thank me for throwing the forget-me-knob at him. Terra: I haven't forgotten. Well done, sweetie. Kiva: Thanks, Terra. - The dropship lands and awaits pickup. One by one, the gang got inside. Terra stopped and sees Kiva staying behind. Terra: Hey, Kiva. Are you coming? Kiva: Well, sure. Terra: You don't look so sure. Is everything alright? Kiva: I'm just not sure.. Terra: About visiting Rio? Kiva: I wanna visit Rio. Terra: That could be arranged. But, why the long face, sweetie? Kiva: I don't wanna lose you. Terra: I know. And now, you won't have to. Kiva: Really? Terra: Really. That's why I made a good luck charm for you earlier. Kiva: Thanks, my love. Aladdin: You're leaving? Ratchet: Yeah. Our journey has just begun. Kiva: Totally. Aladdin: Well, we can understand that. Don't forget about us, okay? Ratchet: We won't. Aladdin: And Ratchet? Those members you are chasing.. You'll take them down. Trust me. Ratchet: I believe you. Jasmine: Will you be back to Agrabah? Clank: Maybe someday.. Kiva: Yeah. - Ratchet, Clank and Kiva entered the dropship as they take off back to the starship. One hour later, Qwark put the sleeping Reia in the guest room and leave her. Kiva and Terra visit the room and felt amazed at what she can do and the friendship between Kiva and Reia will grow stronger in time. Kiva: I'm so proud of Reia.. Terra: At first, she did go on a frenzy against Xaldin. Who else want a piece of the action, right? Kiva: Speaking of action, I feel like I wanna make out with you, my love. Terra: I won't mind, but not in front of Reia.. Reia: Kiva... Kiva: Hey, Reia. Reia: Thank you.. Terra: For wh-- Oh! Kiva: You're welcome, Reia. Reia: I was wrong about you.. You..are the voice of reason.. My own reasons.. Kiva: Yeah.. Terra: For now, we should let her rest. - Kiva nodded and headed out of the guest room. But, Reia stopped Kiva for a question. Reia: There's something...I like to know... Kiva: What, Reia? Reia: Even if we gathered the Dragon Balls, what would your wish be? Kiva: Someday, I'll tell you my wish, Reia. Reia: I see.. Want to know my wish? Kiva: Sure. Reia: Ever since I was little, my only wish is eternal peace across the universe. No politics, no war.. Nothing to anger anyone.. Kiva: That's wonderful. Now rest, Reia. Reia: You're right.. - Kiva exited out of the room and Reia is about to fall asleep again. Reia said one last thing about Kiva as the episode ends. Reia: You truly show compassion. That's good enough... Category:Scenes